Sprayer boom widths are increasing over time to allow increased coverage in a single spraying pass. The longer booms have breakaway segments that are spaced far from the boom support at the sprayer vehicle. Solid wall breakaway boom segments can be relatively heavy and can apply relatively large forces to the sprayer vehicle while the boom dynamically flexes during use because the breakaway boom segments are cantilevered far away from the sprayer vehicle. Trellis-style breakaway boom segments can be lighter than solid wall breakaway boom segments but have stress points at intersections between flame tube stringers and angularly arranged tubular brace segments. Typical trellis-style breakaway boom segments are made from tubes with a lot of piece parts. Accordingly, trellis-style breakaway boom segments can require a lot of labor to fabricate because the numerous individual piece parts or components, such as those used as the frame tube stringers and angularly arranged tubular brace segments, require fit-up and welding or bolting.